


Достаточно романтичен

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: У Клауса первая любовь.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Достаточно романтичен

**Author's Note:**

> Марк Шварц — канонный персонаж манги. Он учился в другой школе (в Восточной, а Клаус – в Западной) и был соперником Клауса по футболу.

Окно на четвертом этаже было, как всегда, зашторено. Клаус неотрывно смотрел на этот темный прямоугольник, смоля очередную сигарету.

В какой-то момент шторы на окне всколыхнулись, появился и быстро исчез мужской силуэт. Вообще-то его почти не было видно: свет в комнате не горел. Но Клаус мог легко представить подтянутую фигуру Марка, его широкую улыбку.

Хотя сейчас Марк наверняка не улыбался. Сейчас он ждал Клауса и гадал, состоится встреча или нет.

В школьные времена они часто дрались. Клаус был скор на расправу, а Марку доставляло удовольствие доводить его до белого каления, чтобы потом они друг друга мутузили на траве — яростно, отчаянно, с полной самоотдачей. У Клауса всякий раз при виде Марка кровь вскипала в жилах. Каждый удар наполнял кровожадной радостью, хотелось впечатать Марка в землю и впечататься в него самому, чтоб наверняка.

Смешно, но в школьные годы Марка действительно хотелось избить, а не трахнуть. Либо Клаус просто не до конца осознавал подоплеку своих действий и истинный окрас обуревавших его желаний.

После школы их пути разошлись. Клаус поступил в военное училище, как всегда планировал, а Марк, насколько он знал, избрал скользкую стезю адвоката. Они учились в разных городах, имели разный круг общения, разные цели и стремления. Но однажды они случайно столкнулись на улице. Клаус по семейным делам вынужден был среди недели отправиться в Дюссельдорф, где Марк как раз учился в университете. Встретиться в огромном городе и узнать друг друга... в этом было нечто судьбоносное.

Хотя Марк возмужал, в нем сохранилось что-то мальчишеское, что-то от «Восточного Шварца», и Клаус невольно всем сердцем отозвался на это. Снова, как в школе, захотелось приблизиться к нему, перекинуться парой острот и закончить всё это потасовкой и тумаками. Марк, судя по его кривоватой улыбке, думал о том же.

Но потасовки на улице, конечно, не случилось. Клаус теперь отличал желание трахнуть от порыва дать по роже.

Та встреча закончилась в съемной квартире Марка, где старая кровать поскрипывала под их общим весом весь вечер и полночи. Марк сдавленно стонал то в подушку, то в собственную ладонь, подаваясь бедрами Клаусу навстречу. Его кожа блестела от пота, глаза сверкали из-под чёлки — и это чертовски напоминало их школьные стычки после футбольных матчей. Только теперь они не были мальчишками-старшеклассниками. И теперь Марка можно было укусить за плечо, дернуть на себя, заставляя приподняться, прогнуться, принять Клауса еще глубже.

К сигаретам Клаус пристрастился задолго до этого случая, но теперь в затяжке появилась дополнительная прелесть.

Они были молоды, полны энергии и старых счетов друг к другу. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы провести еще несколько часов, испытывая на прочность и кровать, и друг друга. Клаус тогда едва не опоздал на последний ночной поезд, успев заскочить в вагон уже на ходу. Марк улыбался ему вслед, держа руки в карманах куртки. Клаус запоздало раскаялся, что был не очень-то осторожен, вытворяя с Марком всё, что только приходило в голову, без оглядки на последствия.

Но Марк, казалось, был более чем доволен. И он ответил на звонок Клауса спустя пару дней. И был совершенно не против встречаться и дальше, несмотря ни на темперамент Клауса, который стал только разгораться на почве регулярных свиданий, ни на разделяющее их расстояние. 

Клаус думал, что влюблен, причем влюблен взаимно. Он игнорировал авансы симпатичных фройляйн, снискав славу разбивателя сердец и редкостного мерзавца. Истина же заключалась в том, что Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах был достаточно романтичен, чтобы по-настоящему хранить верность, невзирая на разлуку, презирая царящие вокруг искушения.

Окончив бакалавриат, Клаус отправился служить в танковую дивизию. Увольнительные были редки, и иногда Клаус ухитрялся тайком сбегать в Дюссельдорф к Марку, который продолжил обучение в магистратуре. Если бы Клауса хоть раз поймали, то ему бы грозило серьезное взыскание, однако такие мелочи меркли по сравнению с перспективой вновь провести время с Марком, насладиться его объятиями, поцелуями, звуками его заразительного смеха... Клаус бы яростно отрицал это, но на самом деле он готов был преодолеть огонь, воду и медные трубы ради встречи с Марком.

А потом Клауса перевели в немецкое разведывательное отделение, откуда он вскоре перешел в НАТО. Ему прочили головокружительную карьеру и быстрое продвижение по службе. Клаус принимал эти восторги как должное: он действительно работал, не жалея ни себя, ни окружающих.

Марк тем временем успел получить юридическое образование и вернулся в Бонн в качестве помощника адвоката. Теперь они встречались гораздо чаще. Из свиданий так и не ушла борьба за первенство, Марк по-прежнему оставался для Клауса не только любовником, но и в какой-то степени соперником. Это добавляло остроты сексу, но, к сожалению, не прибавляло спокойной теплоты их отношениям.

— Если о нас узнают, твоей карьере придет конец, — как-то раз с сытой хрипотцой в голосе пробормотал Марк.

Они были в съемной квартире, которую держали специально для своих свиданий. Она находилась на четвертом этаже, окна всегда были зашторены. Клаус неусыпно следил за тем, чтобы эта квартира оставалась тихой и не привлекающей внимания, а сам всегда тщательно заметал следы, оберегая и себя, и Марка от катастрофических последствий. В результате в НАТО Клауса считали асексуальным. Это несколько уязвляло его самолюбие, но всё же было лучше слухов о тайном романе с мужчиной.

— Хорошим я был бы разведчиком, если бы меня можно было так легко выследить, — усмехнулся Клаус.

Марк улыбнулся.

В тот момент Клаусу не пришло в голову, что слова Марка могли иметь двойное дно. Надо признать, что в отношении Марка у Клауса вообще напрочь отключалось критическое мышление. Он был слеп, глух и глуп, как и любой другой по уши влюбленный человек.

Когда Клаус стал самым молодым майором НАТО, Марк объявил о намерении жениться. Его избранницей оказалась дочь владельца адвокатской конторы, в которой он работал. Для Клауса это был удар, тем более подлый, что Марк и не собирался прекращать _их_ связь.

— Ты намереваешься обманывать женщину, которой поклянешься в верности?

Марк нахмурился:

— Не драматизируй. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы такие, как мы, заводили семьи, создавая одобряемую обществом иллюзию. Моя свадьба не повлияет на наши отношения.

— Ошибаешься.

Клаус тогда без колебаний ушел. Но, получив спустя несколько недель записку с приглашением, не смог ее проигнорировать. Поэтому сейчас он сидел в машине под окнами съемной квартиры и вглядывался в темный прямоугольник окна, ловя краткие появления Марка в поле зрения.

Возможно, Марк прав. Возможно, Клаусу тоже стоит подумать о женитьбе.

Возможно, ему стоит сейчас докурить эту сигарету и подняться на четвертый этаж, открыть дверь своим ключом и втрахать Марка в кровать, заставляя его ненадолго забыть о той женщине, с которой он готовится связать свою жизнь. Возможно, Клаусу даже самому удастся забыть о том, что Марк намеревается сделать с собой, с ними.

Но Клаус не мог. Его тошнило от мысли, что Марк поведет под венец какую-то фройляйн, а несколько дней в неделю будет по-прежнему извиваться и стонать под ним, выкрикивая имя. Клаус так не сможет. Он не был железным, несмотря на все восхищенные шепотки. В личной жизни он был, возможно, уязвимее любого из своих агентов, даже новичка Z.

Клаус вышел из машины, направился к подъезду. На первом этаже он остановился возле почтовых ящичков, сжимая в кармане ключ от квартиры. Марк был сейчас наверху, на расстоянии всего нескольких лестничных пролетов. Но все-таки теперь они были друг от друга дальше, чем даже когда находились в разных городах.

Ключ, брошенный в потовый ящичек, глухо прогремел.

Горькая и смешная истина заключалась в том, что Железный Клаус был достаточно романтичен, чтобы ценить и искать верность. На меньшее он был не согласен.


End file.
